The Serpent Knight
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: Ashen Storm, The Serpent Knight, Bastard of Robert Baratheon, and bane of every tyrants existence. She wields two axes, one in her hands and one below her waist. She is a rebel with a cause. She desires no throne or title. Only justice. How will she fare in the presence of the Mother of Dragons?
1. chapter 1

The Iron Throne is not a comfortable seat. I could tell from the moment I saw Cersei sitting upon it. The woman sat heavily like she had no thought of ever getting up, but I could see the scabs on her dainty wrists. My father had the same ones.

"You must be the Serpent Knight the filth have been whispering about. I expected the Targaryen wench but I have received a gaggle of Fleabottom rebels," she said flippantly. I smirked at her underestimation of her own people. "I must say, I am also thoroughly impressed. The poor have such strong spirits."

My soldiers became outraged at her insults. I raised a hand to quiet them and strolled toward the Queen slowly. She had no Mountain to guard her. Only her one handed brother standing beside her. She didn't know he was on our side at all.

"You don't know me, your grace. I must reconcile that now," I said, grinning maliciously. She raised a brow at me to get on with it. "My name is Ashen Storm, the Serpent Knight, bastard of Robert Baratheon, your late husband. I thought it was only right to begin a rebellion after my old man."

Cersei's face turned to stone as she seethed in her ugly chair. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes spoke of the unspeakable tortured she wanted to inflict. Even Jaime looked outraged at my revelation. I hadn't told him for a reason.

The man that fucked his sister had a daughter here to kill the woman he loved. It's poetic, really. I almost felt bad for him.

I understand their anger completely though. I wasn't just his bastard but his pick. The man had came as close to loving me and my mother as a broken fool could. He taught me everything I knew about battle and wielding an axe right under her perfectly shaped nose.

"I will have your head upon a spike. I will see all of Fleabottom burned to ashes and your bodies paraded through the streets by horses," she screamed. I stared at her intensely, my eyes burned into her mad orbs. There was no remnant of reason left in her.

"I will see this city burn before a bastard sits upon my throne!"

"It is not me who will sit upon the chair, milady," I said, crossing my sore arms. "I never was a fan of bulky chairs."

Cersei glared at me with the fierceness of a lion. "You look just like him. A stag through and through. A **whore** just like your incompetent father."

I walked a bit closer, giving the Kingslayer a look. He knew what he had to do. His sister was not saveable. He nodded minutely.

"I am not a stag, your grace. I never was partial to my father's sigil. Nor was I one for being named," I said, looking away casually. Cersei scowled at me like I was filth. I kept my face blank and continued.

"But, a serpent lurking behind the storm is what I am. A myth that is only whispers until made real. While you rallied against the Targaryens, I slithered in the shadows. Planting ideas in the men next to you. You've lost to a bastard, my lady."

We had destroyed all of her men and there she sat with her insufferable expression, clearly seething. Just waiting for something to happen as I smirked at her. What she didn't expect was her own brother to wrap his arm around her neck and squeeze.

I'd never seen someone fall unconscious so slowly in my life. He had finally gotten the balls to do it. Her madness had shown itself for the last time. He'd hoped to take her back to Casterly Rock but that would change her. She'd never be the same again.

I watched in satisfaction as the mad woman finally let her life drain away. Her eyes rolled back and her lids closed lie she was sleeping. I would've done something more drastic. Like burning her at the stake in front of all of Fleabottom. My people would have loved that.

Jaime Lannister came down the steps with his sister in his arms. His face was tortured with grief. I could hardly look him in the eye with how intense it was. I have killed people too but not my family. Not someone I loved. I love no one and I pride myself in that. It is weakness.

"Thank you," he said, voice cracking heavily. I nodded at him and turned around to signal my people to move. He stopped me. "I must ask something of you."

I cocked my head at him intrigued. What could he possibly want after killing his sister?

"Ask away."

The Kingslayer held his sister closer and looked down at her sadly. I felt that I knew what he was going to ask and I didn't know if I could go through with it. I'd killed a lot of guards and soldiers a few minutes ago out of honor. This death would be without provocation.

"I must die here where I've gone against my oath twice," he said, almost whispering. I sighed and looked at my people. They seemed to agree where I did not.

"You may keep my sword and my head if you want. Tell the Dragon Queen what I did. Tell my little brother that I've always loved him. That I'm sorry."

I looked at him to gauge how serious he was. He looked me in my eye with no fear. He had no qualms about dying by my axe at all. The man wanted peace and I knew that feeling. I nodded in acquiescence.

Jaime fell to his knees before me and held his sister close. I pulled my war axe from my back and steadied my aim. The silence in the room making my arms shake with apprehension. I raised it over my head and breathed out heavily. Something is wrong about, I mused.

"No. You will tell them yourself, Lannister. I won't have the Hand's brother die before he gets here," I said, lowering my weapon. Jaime gritted his teeth with anger but looked understanding as he stood. "Shroud your sister in gold. I have word that the Queen will be here in hours."

We watched as he walked away with his dead sister in his arms. I don't know how he managed to have such strength. I think love gives weakness but also strength when the time comes. I'd rather not have it at all.

I walked thowards the iron throne with memories flashing behind my eyes. My people got into guarding position as I made my slow progression toward the evil seat. Every bad thing in the realm came back to this object. My father had sat here. He had killed for this.

" _I didn't really want to be king, kid. I wanted Lyanna. I wanted justice," he said, growling. My mother didn't dare to get angry at this. She knew what it was like to love and lose._

 _My mother loved my father but she knew he would never be hers. I held anger in my heart at her silence when it came to him but I understood. If not for my father there would be no food on the table._

 _She also felt obligated to stay with him due to his acceptance of my birth defect. He was much nicer than she expected. Calling me a "true stag" when they realized that in fact I was not a boy. He chose to make me his pick that day._

So many steps to go. So much blood on my hands that could never be washed away.

 _"I could never divorce Cersei. I could never legitimize you. For that, I am sorry and I never say that, but I am," my father said, sipping his wine. His obsession with it had gone out of control. "You have to do things that you don't like. There are always snakes and lions plotting everywhere. Spiders spinning webs."_

 _I squinted at my father in confusion. I was so young at the time that I didn't understand what he meant._

 _"When you get older don't trust any son of a bitch with a pulse. Be the silent serpent lurking in the mist. Fools don't expect anything from a myth. Remember what your old man says. You'll understand later."_

 _And I did. I always did._

Two more to go and I'm there. It makes me sick just to look at it. I've killed so many. I've spent so long rallying my people for this. To take the throne and give it to someone more suited for it. I could never be queen but I thought at least I could sit on it.

I didn't expect it to be this hard. So many memories.

 _"I'm sorry about your mother," Robert said, quietly. It was the quietest I had ever heard him. Also, the most emotive his voice had ever been. "I love you and your mother with what little of a heart I have left in this empty chest of mine."_

 _Tears escaped as I sharpened my axe. My father had never said he loved me but I knew now that he did. His way of love was being there sometimes and giving knowledge. Giving us money when the royal copher was almost empty._

 _"This doesn't hurt you as much as losing **her** ," I said, gritting my teeth. Robert's face seemed to crack open with bad memories. I felt bad now for bringing her up. He never talked about her unless he was horribly drunk. _

_"No, it's not. Nothing will ever make me feel that pain again," he grunted, throwing back more wine. I stopped sharpening to listen to him. "What I felt was a breaking, burning flame in my heart. Love does that. It breaks what it can't bend to its liking."_

 _I watched my fathers face contort into such heartbreak that I had to look away. I had never seen the strong man become so melancholy._

 _"Lyanna Stark was the only thing I ever wanted and she was taken from me. Seven kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind. Only the wine can erase her dead eyes from my memory."_

As I sit down, I notice that I am right. The throne is uncomfortable but that is how it's suppose to be. A ruler should never sit as heavily as Cersei. There is no rest for the wicked or the powerful. Because too much power soon looks akin to tyranny in the eyes of people like me.

My fingers caress the seat my father held for years before his death. The seat he had fought for and won. The seat that reminded him of the love he'd lost and the woman by his side that would never replace her.

Now it reminds me of his death. There was no warning for me, the bastard child. I caught word through whispers from Lord Varys the spider. He knew my potential of course. I'd never felt such rage and fury in my life. I feel it now just **sitting** on this fucking hunk of metal.

It's wrong. Everything put into this thing is wrong and I want nothing to do with it. Still, I don't regret rebelling against the crown. I've shown the common folk that they even more powerful then they though they were.

All it took was rallying all of Fleabottom and whispering into the ears of a few nobles. I have no noble name, no money, and no family left. The people rallied behind me with a ferocity unseen even in my father's rebellion. Because they saw themselves in me.

I empowered the people to see their innate value. I allowed everyone into the ranks of my army willingly, excluding mothers of babes and the elderly. I recruited blacksmiths and amateur swordmen. Sellswords with a purpose and managed to recruit the Brotherhood Without Banners.

They knew of my cause without me saying it. They told me the flames showed them a Baratheon bastard with an axe for an arm and a serpent for a tongue. Of course I proceeded to shit myself. I'd never seen anything in a fire except inevitable pain or a promise of hot food. I rolled my eyes at Beric's insistence on calling me the Queen of Ashes.

The Hound grunted about killing his brother. I just nodded along with his murderous rantings. I am a wonderful axewoman if I say so myself, but I wasn't begging for death. The Hound is a big man. They could work out their differences. And so they did. With blood and gore.

All of this death just to escape one woman with a pension for madness. To gain freedom and just rule. For freedom.

As I look out at my soldiers, I see women and men built from the hardships of life. Eyes that have seen struggle and pain. Hands that have worked and now killed for their kin.

I think about the Targaryen woman coming to take this throne. From what I've heard, she's a just ruler but also ruthless toward those who should go against her. I didn't do this to secure the throne for her. This was for Westeros and the people in it.

If she should turns out to be anything like her father, she will know the wrath of the Serpent.


	2. Arrival

I waited for hours.

The Targaryen queen was starting to irritate me with her time wasting. I could be at a brothel somewhere or with my second, licking our wounds. This hunk of metal was making my ass hurt beyond belief.

I had resorted to sharpening my beloved axe and cleaning the blood off of it. It had crusted over in my time waiting around for the queen to arrive. I enjoyed it more than is healthy.

I silently thanked my father for having it assigned to me after his death. A bastard with a Valyrian steel axe is unheard of but it sure does rally allies. He'd arranged for it to be delivered to Fleabottom in secret by a Baratheon loyalist. I had almost shit my pants.

My second, Rhiannon Silver, sat on the steps in front of me braiding her long, auburn hair.

I rolled my eyes at her obsession with it. It is ridiculously long. She has a beauty unseen in the poor people. Strong features and a slender body riddled with sinewy muscle. I enjoyed her on the occasion that she was horny enough for it.

"I'm currently pondering what would happen if I cut your hair off. It's getting out of hand," I said, thoughtfully. My soldiers chuckled as she glared at me.

"I'll cut off your precious member," she whispered. Her lips upturned in a smirk when I raised my brows in surprise. "You're much too fond of the thing. Understandable, really. It is delicious."

We stared at each other intensely, glaring. The soldiers laughed harder as they watched. We did this a lot. In the beginning, they thought we'd kill each other but soon realized that it's just our way. We would gode each other into anger and then joke about it.

"Does my childhood friend lust after me," I asked, smirking. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and finished her braid in record time. She placed her hand on my boot grinning evilly.

"I have no need for lust, dear Serpent Knight. You'll give me what I want regardless."

The doors burst open suddenly, startling my soldiers. They readied their weapons instantly and I just sat with my axe on my thighs. I knew exactly whom it was entering and of course it was time to give up the throne. I felt almost sad about it for no reason other than having a part of my father again.

"Commander, it's time," Rhi said. I looked up at her blankly as she stared down the Targaryen and her men. I was quite annoyed with them but I kept my face clear of emotion. Always the perfect commander.

They looked stunned beyond belief. I expected nothing less than that. My rebellion wasn't broadcast across Westeros like most were. I am the serpent after all. She who whispers in the shadows until the storm calls her forth to strike. I smiled discreetly.

"What is the meaning of this," Daenerys Targaryen said, striding forward with fury. I was almost taken aback by the sight of the woman.

I heard that she was beautiful and I was pleasantly surprised by how correct they were. The silver hair and violet eyes. Her body was like that of a mermaid, curving deliciously in all the right places. My blood ran hot in my veins but I've never been known to openly chase anyone.

Especially royalty.

"Aye, I'm just warming this for you," I said, face blank. The Queen looked totally offended as she stopped in front of me. Tyrion Lannister and a horde of Unsullied and Dothraki filed in behind them. "You took your time, your grace."

I stood up with my axe in hand. The queen's army stepped forward threateningly causing my soldiers to unsheath their swords. Rhiannon stepped in front of me protectively with her sword raised to strike. She silently dared them to make a move.

"At ease! We rebelled against Cersei Lannister for freedom. Not for me to take the iron throne. I do not want it," I said, commandingly.

My soldiers stood down immediately and Daenerys called hers down as well. She and Tyrion looked at me like I was the weirdest person she'd ever seen. They were pressed but didn't trust me at all. I liked that. Trust no one is the motto for me. Not even your second.

"Who are you," the dwarf asked, eyes narrowed. I showed no emotion and sheathed my axe. I strode down the steps to stand beside Rhiannon. She glared at him in annoyance.

"She is Ashen Storm, the Serpent Knight, bastard of Robert Baratheon, and Commander of the Fleabottom Rebels," she said, fiercely. They looked at me with baffled expressions. I shrugged and blinked at them. I never liked titles. I hated being announced but Rhi loved doing it to annoy me.

"A bastard of the usurper," Daenerys said, thoughtfully. She strode up the steps of the iron throne and sat stiffly upon it for the first time. She looked pleased with it and I fought not to roll my eyes. "Why should I not take your head, Serpent? As small a claim as you have to the throne it is still a claim."

Rhiannon scoffed at her and I sighed. She always had a horrible temper when it came to me. She had saved me from bullies as a child. Not having a father was fuel for the children of Fleabottom even though we were poor and it didn't matter.

"Because I secured the throne. I lost men that you do not have to lose now. I turned the houses of Westeros against Cersei even further. I've bloodied my hands in a war that I did not have to wage," I said, voice strong. I stared into eyes intensely to convey my seriousness. She didn't break the contact at all. I could respect that. "And I do not want it. To me, it is a blight upon the seven kingdoms."

"The question is why did you do it," Tyrion said, coming to stand just in front of me. I looked at him with pursed lips. "What would make a bastard build an entire army to rebel against the crown without taking the throne for themselves?"

I chuckled at his noble thinking. He'd never been poor. Yes, he's been spit on and pushed around, but never poor. Nothing is worse than a Fleabottom resident in the eyes of the nobility. Justice is is not something given to us common folk.

"Your sister wanted to burn the city like the Mad King. Qyburn wouldn't have benefited from such a thing so he reached out to me. Of course he didn't know it was me but he did," I said, looking Tyrion in the eyes. He looked completely haunted with the revelation.

"Fleabottom is my home. My family _is_ the people of Fleabottom. I would not have it burn. I rallied my people to seek freedom from a tyrant, my lord. Excuse me for having a modicum of genuine care for my people."

When I finished, Tyrion looked utterly speechless and Daenerys looked stunned. In the game of thrones, winning a war and honor do not go hand in hand. Somehow I had managed to keep mine. An odd order of events indeed but not impossible.

Tyrion spoke to the queen quietly as I moved over to Rhiannon. I assumed they were discussing my fate. I didn't really care. If death is what they saw fit, I would take it. They'd lose many men in their attempt but I would take it.

"If they try to kill you I'll take their heads," she whispered furiously. I shook my head at her hotheadedness. There is no calming her when she's angry.

"Stay calm. You never let your enemy see you sweat."

I watched them discuss their frivolous plans with bored but wandering eyes. When you see a woman such as this you have to take note for later. I have no plans of going after the woman but she is easy on the eyes.

"Serpent Knight, I've decided to let you live," she said, regality spilling from her tone. I wanted to scoff. I could hear the "but" in her voice. "With one exception. You will remain in the castle for a fortnight. I will gauge how much of a threat you really are."

I stared at her, struggling not to erupt in rage. Rhiannon shook by my side and my soldiers rumbled in the background. I don't have words for how much I wanted to explode. This woman is making me a prisoner after I risked my life for the throne she sits upon.

"Not a chance," Rhiannon hissed. I gripped her arm so that she wouldn't start forth and get herself killed. She glared daggers at them in contempt.

Daenerys tilted her head at her with a raised brow. "Who are you again? Her lover?"

I struggled not explode and pulled Rhi back as she began to struggle. She hates being insulted.

"Rhiannon is my second. Excuse her temper, your grace. I will accept your terms in exchange for a deal of my own."

She looked intrigued at my acquiescence and motioned for me to continue.

"I want safety for my people. They are common folk. They've done nothing more than what I've asked. I also want the ability to visit Fleabottom and Rhiannon during my stay."

The queen looked annoyed but Tyrion gave her a look. I watched their exchange with interest. They reminded me of myself and Rhi. It only takes a look to convey what needs to be said.

"I accept your terms," she said, leaning forward in the throne. "You may say your goodbyes to your soldiers. Tyrion will show you to your chambers after you have finished."

I turned away from her with burning hate in my heart. I saw something similar in the faces of my kin. I guess this is how one is rewarded for their aide to a monarch. Just my luck.


	3. Prisoner

This is a response to Guest. An anonymous butt hurt user.

 **Look, my stories have oc characters in them, Guest. I like writing oc characters. I love writing oc characters. It's my forte.**

 **No, I do not write myself into my stories. You wouldn't know if I did anyway. If I wrote myself in, my OCs would be batshit crazy and very rude. A lot of depression and most likely asexual. Hella abandonement issues.**

 **I write Ocs because it helps me use my mind more and imagine people into existence. Escapism, ya know?**

 **I write people I'd like to meet. I write what pops into my mind.**

 **I can write whatever I want, Guest. I can say whatever I want. I can even kill any character I want. You know why?**

 **They aren't real and this is my account.**

 **What I'm gonna need you to do, Guest, is not read my stories if you get all constipated and ass hurt over them.**

 **If your nipples twist while reading my stories. If your asshole rips in half while reading my stories. If you fall into an epileptic seizure while reading my stories.**

 **Don't.**

 **You look stupid.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The walk to my room is quiet. I'm seething after my goodbyes to my people. Rhiannon hadn't wanted to leave. She'd struggled in the arms of the rest of my soldiers but in vain. I felt completely drained now.

Tyrion waddles beside me with a worried look upon his face. I know what he's thinking about and I pity him. I was the only child. My mother died giving birth to my brother, another bastard. He died as well. My father is dead as well. I have no one except Rhiannon.

I know the feeling of emptiness and regret. Feeling as though there was something you could have done and yet you failed. Even if you really couldn't have helped. I felt that way for so long. I had to let it go eventually. I had to be strong for my people so that they could remain with their families.

"Jaime killed her didn't he."

I sighed and looked back at the Dothraki guards behind us before turning to him. He didn't look at me, just kept walking slowly.

"Yes, he wanted me to kill him but I refused," I said, cooly. I kept my hands behind my back, sorely missing the weight of Souleater on my shoulders. They'd taken her for the so called safety of the queen. "I don't know where he went."

Tyrion snorted at my words and looked at me. He seemed to be sizing me up. I could see the calculated look in his eye. It wasn't unkind. Just measuring me.

"Bastards and dwarves have a way of moving up in the world these days," he said, smiling a bit. I gave a strained smile. "Your father would be proud of you, I'm sure."

My chest ached a bit at his words. My father definitely would but how would he feel about me giving up the throne to a Targaryen? The sister of the man who took his love away from.

I remained silent.

XxxxxcxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I lie back in my bath, muscles relaxing in the hot water. I'd long been accustomed to wielding Souleater but prolonged usage took a toll on any human. The axe is big a fuck in all honesty. Most of the men I killed were stunned to see a woman wielding it. Which led to their deaths.

I hope my people are with their families celebrating. I hope Rhiannon isn't too worried about me. The room is made for a lord and the bath is quite exquisite. If I weren't a prisoner I would be ecstatic about my living situation right about now. All I really need is a warm body in my bed.

A knock on the door resounds and I just grunt for them to enter. It's been a day and no one but Missandei has visited me. The girl is extremely nice and it's hard for me, a now hardened soldier, to relate to that. I try my best anyway. She is very easy on the eyes as well.

The door creaks open. Daenerys walks in all regal and ethereal. I almost jump at her appearance. I hadn't expected her to visit me at all. I thought royalty were too high and mighty to come to their guests. I sat up in my bath.

"Apologies, your grace," I said. I didn't expect my tone to be so begrudging but I couldn't help it. She has made me her unwilling guest in the place my father died.

Daenerys nods and comes to sit on a chair near my bath. Missandei stands in the entrance with her hands clasped together. I assume she is awaiting orders. I feel bad for her but she did tell me about her devotion to the queen.

"It is fine. I trust that you are enjoying your stay," she said, smiling a bit. The smile was not a true smile but a ruse. That irritates me. I hate fakeness.

"Of course, your grace. I must thank you for your hospitality," I grit out. My fist clenches under the water. I'm suddenly feeling like I need to be out of the water but I don't want to scare Missandei.

"May I get decent, your grace?"

She purses her lips as I look at Missandei. It seems as though she's debating on whether or not to make me give them a show. I roll my eyes and sit back in the water.

"Yes. Missandei, you may retire to your chambers," she orders kindly. I watch as her handmaiden bows and leaves smiling. Irritation boils in side me. "You may get dressed while we speak."

I nod and rise from the water, stretching my arms. I notice the queen looking at my body with an odd expression. I don't mind it at all. Many people have admired me as an oddity. She is no different than them. What I do notice is the way her eyes linger.

"To what do I owe this visit, your grace," I said, moving to my robes. I keep my back to the queen as I wrap it around my body. I just want her to leave so I can drink myself to sleep.

"Please, call me Dany. I do tire of titles, Serpent," she said, behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned toward her. "I've come to give thanks for securing the throne for me."

I scoffed and moved to sit at the table. I poured myself a spot of wine and offered her some as well. She nodded at me and grabbed it slowly. I took a sip, reveling in the quality of it.

"I didn't do it for you," I said, looking her in the eye. She stared back at me, lips in a form line. "I did it for the realm like I've said before. And I'll do it again if you happen to be anything like Aerys."

She furrowed her brows at me and narrowed her eyes. I sat back in my chair enjoying my wine. If she didn't like the truth then she wouldn't like me at all. I don't lie for anyone else's feelings to be spared.

"I enjoy your blunt honesty. It is hard to come by," she said, finally. Her dainty fingers wrapped around her chalice and my eyes lingered. This woman had no flaws. "You really don't desire the iron throne do you?"

I chuckled heartily and gulped my wine. All of the memories I had of the throne were horrid. So many fools sat upon it and caused pain for everyone around them. It amazes me that one chair has the power to corrupt even the fiercest warrior.

"No. That seat has caused too many atrocities. This one is just fine for me," I said, grinning at her. She smiled back genuinely this time. Though I don't like the woman, she has a great smile.

"What _do_ you desire, Ashen Storm?"

I looked into my cup at the way my name rolled off her tongue. It made my body heat up against my will. I crossed my legs, securing my robe and sipping my wine. I had no idea what I wanted. I don't think of the future.

"There is nothing I desire, your- Dany. That is what makes me so deadly," I said, voice calm. My eyes pierced into hers conveying the emptiness inside me. I wanted her to see the demon inside me.

Daenerys looked slightly afraid of me. I relished in it more than I should have. Hand gripped her chalice tightly and she looked away. I smirked discreetly into my cup.

"What about your second? Rhiannon was it?"

I laughed now. Of course she would think that we had some sort of relationship. Rhiannon did care for me a lot and I cared for her as much as I could. We are childhood friends with history. Occasional lovers. Not at all special.

"No, we fuck on occasion. It is hard to find someone that isn't disgusted by my condition that _isn't_ a whore. We are comrades."

The queen's lips turned into a straight line. I furrowed my brows in amusement. Her expression is unreadable and I ponder what it could be. Maybe she didn't like Rhiannon's temper. Completely understandable.

"You've been a decent guest, Ashen. I hope you will join us for dinner or court. We could use your expertise," she said, curtly. I stood up, a bit tipsy. My robe fell open but I ignored it. Her eyes widened minutely.

"I despise pleasantries, your grace. I'm an asshole and a killer. A bastard most of all. But I enjoy the presence of a beautiful woman," I slurred. She looked at me amusedly from the door.

"Sleep well, Serpent. We will speak again."

I watched her leave with an eye roll. Noble til the end. Very annoying and fake but sexy nonetheless. An ass to die for and hips that begged for my hands to leave a mark. I smirked as my member hardened.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. A few whores to keep me company would make everything alright.


	4. Different

As I put on my new attire, I admire the black fabric. The queen decided that I couldn't walk around in my armor anymore. She said something about me being foreboding. I just rolled my eyes at her. She just wanted to see me wear her sigil.

I was surprised when I saw that it was her sigil though. On the left shoulder lie a silver pendant with a serpent eating its tail. I felt a sense of pride in Daenerys for that despite the grudge I held toward her. After all, I am still being held against my will.

I looked into the mirror for the first time since I got here. It had only been two days so far and I had yet to do much other than brood. The occasional conversation with Tyrion and Missandei. Sometimes Daenerys would ask why I didn't come to dinner. The woman is persistent. I'll give her that.

My black hair was tied up in a messy bun atop my head. The sides shaved neatly around the edges. My blue eyes popped just like my fathers. My jaw and chin strong and regal. I ran my hands over my strong muscles. Souleater had done me well.

I silently wondered how no one ever saw my father while looking at me, except for Cersei. She was so right. I am a stag in the deepest meaning of the word but deep down, lurking in the shadows, a serpent waits. He had made that too. His wisdom and his death awakened it inside me.

I made my way down to the throne room out of pure boredom. I had planned on acting like a child and staying in my room for the whole fortnight. Of course that would not do. I found myself wishing to socialize and antagonize the queen. For no other reason than to see her fume. It would be sexy, I just know it.

I walked in in all my 5'9" glory, sporting the most holier than thou expression. Only to see Ser Jaimie Lannister speaking to his brother in hushed tones and Daenerys sitting on the iron throne with a bored expression. I decided that now is the better time than any other to get on her nerves.

"Serpent, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," she said, smirking a bit. I nodded slowly, coming to stand beside her on the dais. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I scoffed. She knew how much I hated pleasantries and yet she insisted on using them with me. I'd never been more irritated by any being in my entire life. Not even Rhiannon.

"Call me Ashen, please. And I've been bored out of my mind. Is it possible for me to summon a whore or two," I asked, pleasantly.

Dany went still as a statue. I watched with interest, wondering why she did this. It never failed.

"No. You are a prisoner and prisoners don't get that privilege, Serpent."

"I thought I was a guest, your grace," I replied through gritted teeth. The woman really wasn't likeable at times like this. One second I'm a guest and the next I'm a prisoner with no rights.

"You are what I say you are," she said, quietly. I noticed Tyrion and Jaime looking at us oddly before they went back to talking. She sighed in annoyance. "You have no need for a whore."

"Daenerys," I sighed. She looked at me oddly. Her eyes were intense. "Are you serious about this? I thought you said I could at least go down to Fleabottom and see Rhiannon? What's the difference between that and a brothel?"

Her nostrils flared and she gripped the arms of her throne. I could almost feel the irritation oozing from her pores in waves. I feel a bit proud of myself but then again she is being a cunt.

"I've changed my mind about that do to your recent behavior. End of discussion."

I ground my teeth in silent rage but kept my expression neutral. No one bests me in an argument. Especially not a pampered queen. I walked down the steps of her dais calmly and tried to clear my head.

When had I begun to act like a damned child? This is not me at all. This Daenerys is much more dangerous than I thought if she can effect me so easily.

I sit at the dinner table quietly with wine settling warmly in my stomach.

The people around me talk and laugh about things I have no idea about, nor do I care. Varys whispers into the ear of an unknown person. Tyrion jokes with Greyworm and Missandei. Daenerys halfway listens to Jorah spew useless words about something irrelevant.

I keep my mouth shut. I know my place and I have no problem staying in it. Big extravagant dinners are not my forte. I'm used to small portions and possibly a bit of water. This is all too much for me. I barely eat anything other than the chicken.

"Serpent Knight, you've said nothing this whole time," Tyrion slurred drunkenly. I continue to sip my wine unbothered. "Tell is a story!"

The table went quiet and stared at me. I caught Daenerys' eye for a moment before looking at Tyrion. Her eyes stayed on me uninterrupted. I gave the dwarf a fake smirk.

"What kind of story do ya wanna hear?"

Tyrion feigned thinking for a moment, a small hand on his chin. I chuckled a bit and took another sip of my wine. I'd become an alcoholic in my short time as a prisoner. I wasn't complaining at all. Liquid courage is what they call it, right?

"Tell us about your first time. I remember mine like yesterday. The bitch was uglier than me," Tyrion announced. The people at the table chuckled at him, while Dany and I just gave a small smile.

"Well, my first time wasn't all that interesting. A friend of mine spent a night with me and we agreed to be each other's first," I explained casually. Tyrion booed me and gulped more wine.

"Tell us something raunchy, bastard. Something to make us clutch out invisible pearls," he drawled. The others rumbled their agreement and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Ashen. Do tell us," Daenerys said. Her face was blank but her tone told a different story. It was almost daring which I couldn't understand. I decided to give it to her.

"Okay. At about eighteen years, I decided it was a great idea to travel to Bravos. For the soul reason of experiencing the women," I said, smirk firmly in place. Every eye was on me intensely as I began my tale.

"As soon as I walked in women swarmed me. They thought me a lady of a great house. I indulged them eagerly and spun a tale about a nonexistent house with a serpent sigil. They ate it up like vultures.

The next thing I know, I'm in a bed of many women. I can't remember a single of their names to this day. They stripped my clothes before I could even explain my condition. You should have seen their eyes.

I felt extremely nervous but they didn't seem to mind at all. Everything became a pleasure filled blur of body after body. I can't remember how many. All I know is that I left completely drained with my gold still in my pockets."

Silence prevailed over the table for a long moment. I just sipped my wine quietly and waited for someone to speak. Daenerys was gripping her armrests like they had just told her she wasn't the queen after all. I just grinned discreetly.

All of sudden, laughter erupted at the table. Even Varys was clutching his stomach. Tyrion was banging the table with his tiny fist. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle myself at the scene.

"You mean to tell me that you fucked almost every whore in the brothel and paid nothing," Tyrion laughed. I nodded with a smile. He laughed even harder. "Bastard, you are now my hero. I like you very much."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Daenerys. She seethed for a moment and stood up from her bulky chair. I wonder if that one is as uncomfortable as the iron throne.

"I am retiring for he night. Serpent, I expect you to do the same," she said, tone biting. I clutched my chest feigning an injury and she glared at me.

I stood up begrudgingly and pushed my chair in. Tyrion whined about me not leaving. I just smirked at him.

"We have an entire fortnight to trade tales, dwarf. Goodnight all," I said, turning away. They called goodnight to me and I just waved them off.

I wonder what the fuck is the queen's problem. Someone must have shit in her porridge.


	5. Last Storm Lord

Walking through the gardens of Kings Landing is the only escape that I've been given.

The flowers are beautiful and and blossoming which brings about a certain depression when one is imprisoned. They are free to grow and prosper. To gain strength and nourish their bodies. Where I am a withering flower surrounded by darkness.

I have yet to see Rhiannon, though I know she's come to demand my presence. The queen seems to think that because I am a bastard I want the throne. Which in turn, makes me dangerous. I concede that I am but I am not covetous of her position.

As I stroll through the garden, I am hyper aware of the emptiness on my back. I miss the feeling of Godsgrief, my axe, weighing on me. Always ready to cut men down when need be.

I could see it now. All dark Valyrian steel, almost black. The axes double edges so razor sharp that I could shave my legs with it. Just under the two blades lie a woeful face. I like to call it Godsgrief because the face is depicting the despair of the gods.

I also miss my armor and it's bulky protection. The dark overlapping plates of metal with my personal sigil in the middle of the breastplate. A black serpent eating his own tale. The circle of life and of death. I miss it so.

"You're thinking so hard," Daenerys said from behind me.

I don't bother turning around. She had went two days without speaking to me. She all but avoided me and I am okay with that. I've given up on trying to build a relationship, even one out of mutual annoyance, with her. For some reason I do not know, Daenerys is jealous. Of what, I don't understand.

"Oh I am, your grace. I miss freedom and my worldly possessions," I said, clasping my hands behind my back. I took a breath and turned around. "There is much to think about."

Daenerys stood in the shade of an old tree. It probably had witnessed her ancestors as well. Her dress was black and flattered her curves. Those silver strands of hair fell over her delicate shoulders. I couldn't deny my attraction. No one could refrain, I think.

Daenerys moved toward me lazily with her eyes on me. "I understand. Would you allow me o be honest with you for a moment?"

I nodded once. A small shake of the head. Hopefully her honesty would be something good. I'm tired and weary of all of the events that have transpired over the past two weeks. Being labeled as dangerous has its cons for sure.

She came up beside me and looked away.

"I have been too harsh on you. Throughout your stay you haven't acted threatening or deception at all. Mainly because of my own emotional status."

I looked at her in confusion. Her emotional state is what caused this? I know that but I don't know how exactly she feels. She saw my confusion and sighed. Those violet eyes turned away once more.

"It is hard to explain how I'm feeling but just know that I apologize," Daenerys said, looking almost pained. She grabbed my hands softly, her thumbs rubbing the back of them. "Despite this, I can't go back on my words. Therefore, you will have to stay. If I didn't have to keep my word you could leave. I'm sorry."

I sighed heavily and fought from rolling my eyes. I expected anger to arise in me as she walked away but it did not. I only felt some sort of irritation and also relief. For some reason I did not want to leave just yet. I surmised that it was because of my attraction.

This confused me still.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I made my way to the queen's chamber, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

She'd sent Missandei to summon me. Something about discussing my plans after I finished my sentence. Which I knew all too well. I do plan to leave Kings Landing and take over Storms End. Presuming that I can get Daenerys to give it to me for my good deeds.

I am nervous about that but also being alone with her now. I've come to this odd conclusion. I have some sort of growing attraction to this woman but also I do not want it. I don't want anything chaining me to one place or person.

The only thing that comes from emotional investment is pain. I've seen it in my father and my mother. I've seen it in friends. Though I haven't been in love, I know how it ends every time. I can't let my emotions dictate my actions. I must get Storms End and leave her behind. No matter what.

Two guards stand at her door but as I approach they move aside. I haven't yet been able to see the queen's chambers. I assume it is as extravagant as she is. No matter how hard I try to ignore her appearance.

As I enter the room, I see her sitting at a table sipping a cup filled with wine. She wears a night gown that is obviously sheer. Leaving little to the imagination. It takes a lot for me to move my legs over to her.

"I didn't expect you to show up, serpent knight," Daenerys said, lip twitching into a slight smile. I kept my visage stoic and sat at the table.

"I have my own reasons for that. Hopefully you will be willing to listen to me," I said, pouring myself a glass of wine. Daenerys lifted a brow at my words. "Yes, there is finally something I want."

Daenerys sat her cup down and crossed her legs. My eyes lingered for a moment. I silently hope that I wasn't as obvious as I thought. It's sickening, these feelings.

"What is this thing you desire," she asked, obviously intrigued. Her eyes bored into my own and my skin felt hot. I gulped a few sips of wine and looked away before I'm turned into stone.

"Let us keep everything short," I said, sitting up straighter. "I want Storms End, my father's ancestral home. I don't plan to have children but if I do, I do not want them growing up in Fleabottom like me. My father moved me and my mother here from Storms End. I want to go back and have it be mine. You are the only person who can give it to me."

Daenerys stared at me for a while. She seemed to be contemplating whether I was seriously asking her to give a noble house to a bastard. But, as she smiled I felt like she understood my need to have my father's home.

"Your father and all of your family is dead. You're saying you are next in line to hold it. Correct?"

I nodded, looking away so she wouldn't see any emotion in my eyes that seeped through. I had only seen Renly and Stannis a handful of times. They still didn't know who I was. That was true when they died. I wish I had gotten to know them better.

"Seeing as you are the only member of that family left, bastard or not, it would only be right to grant your wish," Daenerys said quietly. I looked back at her incredulously. I scolded myself internally but I couldn't hold in my shock. "It's the least I can do after your aid in taking Kings Landing."

I sighed in relief.

I felt this overwhelming feeling of joy come over me. My father's home would be mine after this stay. We'd be even closer through this and I'd be able to reform the Baratheon name. So many possibilities, like creating my own house, crossed my mind.

"I've never seen you so carefree," Daenerys said, standing up from her chair. She came to stand in front of me and I looked up at her a bit taken aback. She looked extremely confident. "I quite like it."

She placed her hands on my cheeks and caressed them softly. I tensed up for a moment. It has been so long since I've felt the touch of another woman. The softness and tender touch always made me feel extremely aroused. I had a feeling it would begin to show soon.

"When I first saw you I thought you were extravagant. A strong woman like I've never seen before. A visage of power," she whispered, straddling my lap slowly. I bit my lip as she leaned into my ear. "I was covetous. I thought that you would try to take the throne and more people would rather follow you than me. There is a thin line between jealousy and attraction, I've realized."

Shock radiated through me. This ethereal queen had been jealous of me? This queen _wants_ me? This pleases me deeply but also complicates my plans. She is a queen and I am a bastard. I want Storms End and I want to leave this place. That is all that should matter.

"You are cautious. Why," she asked, coming closer to my face slowly. My hands gripped her hips hard. Making my arousal even worse.

"You are a beautiful woman, your grace, but I do not wish to win Storms End through sexual favors," my voice is no higher than a whisper.

Daenerys looks at me passively and relaxes her grip on my face. Her eyes convey a curiosity that I don't understand.

"You are so much better than I ever expected, my lady," she said quietly. Her hands came to rest upon my collarbones. I couldn't stop my own from traveling up to her waist.

"I am no lady. I am just a bastard with a modicum of honor. No better than anyone else."

Daenerys chuckled and shook her head.

"Any other would have me writhing by now but you. You aren't the type of person to take advantage of a situation no matter how appealing. I do respect that."

She quickly pressed her lips to mine. They are soft and pliant against my bigger ones. I moan and press deeper into the kiss. The queen allows me entrance and our tongues slide against each other sensually. My heart pounds in my chest and my wander her body subconsciously.

Her hands wander below my waist and I jump at the touch. Her hands carefully carress me through my trousers. I pull away reluctantly, panting. She doesn't stop.

"Daenerys, what are you doing," I groan. She just looks at me with a small smirk. It's sexy but I grabs her wrists and pull them away.

"You deny yourself pleasure and for what," She said, seriously.

"I am planning for the future. Pleasure can wait, your grace."

We stared each other down. Not in a rude way but in a searching way. She wants to understand my thought process. Why I am not like every man or woman that would throw themselves into her bed. I want to know why she is so surprised.

"I must return to my chambers," I said, moving out from under her. She stood allowing me to make my way toward the door. I didn't plan on looking back. Lest I tackle her to the bed.

"You have Storms End, _Lord_ Baratheon," Daenerys called behind me regally. My eyes widened and I turned back to her in shock. "Upon the deadline of your stay you may leave without your legitimacy in question. Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

Lord Ashen Storm of House Baretheon. A warden of the Stormlands. A legitimized member of my house. I could find my little brothers and sisters. Make legitimize them as a lord of House Baratheon. Gendry would shit himself to know this.

"Your grace, how can I ever repay you," I said, voice quiet with incredulity. I've never been so gobsmacked in my life. I feel like I've ascended to another realm.

"You are already repaying me with your hilarious expression," Daenerys laughed. I bit my lip to keep from doing the same. "I just want to see you happy. It brings me warmth. Go get your rest. We have a fortnight to talk about this new development."

I wanted to hug her, to kiss her. I refrained and bowed deeply instead. This woman has solidified the house of her enemy. She's forgiven my father for his deeds and not blamed me for his blunders. I have to do something to repay.

I need to find out exactly what that thing is.


	6. Unrequited Maybe

-o0o-

I grunt with effort as I swing my sword at the practice dummy. The queen finally allowed me more freedom. I am eternally grateful. Going without exercise turns me docile and soft. I put her newfound grace down to our last encounter.

Speaking of our last encounter, I've been taking out my frustrations on this poor dummy and whatever sparring partners that dare to join me. The intrusive thoughts in my mind haven't ceased. They only grow more intense with ease lingering glance and soft touch she tortures me with.

I've been racking my brain for something to gift her with. It is only right for me to repay her with something valuable, but I don't come from a background of wealth. All I can think of is killing her enemies or offering sexual favors. I'm sickening.

"Bastard! Or should I say, Baratheon," Tyrion calls from behind me. I ignore his baiting and continue to demolish my target. The dwarf only wishes to taunt me whenever possible.

"It's only been two weeks and you've forgotten me, Serpent Knight," a familiar voice called from behind me. My eyes widened immediately and I turned around. Rhiannon stood with her hands on her hips, grinning at me. "You haven't let your lavish life turn you into a cunt I see."

My face split into a massive grin and I walked briskly to my old friend. That long auburn hair was still the same, waving behind her like a veil. Her silver eyes danced with laughter and happiness as I hugged her. Just the sight of her brought back memories of easier times.

"I figured you'd be happy to see me again."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tyrion. He wiped a fake tear and smirked. "The queen was reluctant to allow this but I might have persuaded her on your behalf. No need to thank me."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gratefully. "Well I am. Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

He bowed dramatically and waddled away from the courtyard. I looked back at Rhi and noticed her mischievous expression. I raised a brow in challenge and she flicked her eyes over to the barrel of practice swords.

"Oh, Silver, you're going down."

-o0o-

 **3rd**

Their swords clanged together like thunder clapping in the sky. Sweat glistened on their bodies, glistening in the evening sun. It had been so long for the two friends. So long since they had nothing to worry about except playful fighting and rich banter.

"You fight like a babe, Silver. Where'd your strength go," Ashen taunted as she sidestepped a thrust. Rhiannon scowled and followed her with her sword ready to attack. Two could play this game.

"I could say the same for you. You swing like a bitch. I might have to go find some real competition." Rhiannon smirked as her best friend's nostrils flared. A clear sign that she was becoming angry.

"A bitch? We'll see about that."

The serpent knight swung her sword dangerously toward her opponent. Rhiannon jumped back just in time to dodge it and countered. Ashen ducked under the swing and hit her friend in the back of the knee, causing her to stumble.

An enraptured Daenerys watched from the sidelines, completely unseen. Ser Jorah Mormont stood beside her, feeling utterly forgotten. His queen watched the fight with bated breath. While he stood trying and failing to get her attention. This was how it always went.

"My queen, maybe we should join Lord Tyrion for lunch. Give the two ladies their privacy," he tried for third time. She didn't move an inch at all. Her eyes watching the two women intensely. He knew that stare too well. It made him feel conflicted. She was feeling his pain but was that a good thing?

"We could have wine and talk like we used to..." he trailed off. She still didn't move from her spot. Watching the her prisoner, her object of affection, be happy with another woman. Someone better than her.

"Does it ever go away? This ache," Daenerys asked, voice emotionless. But Jorah knew his queen. He knew the turnoil wreaking havoc in her mind in this moment. If only she had found something in him to love. He could have kept her from this evil.

"I'm sorry, your grace. I haven't seen the end of it yet."

Weaponless, the Ashen and Rhiannon fought on the ground for dominance. They kicked up dust in their wake but laughed like they were children. Rhiannon kissed her friends cheek playfully and Ashen made a noise of disgust, returning the gesture.

Daenerys felt like she was watching something beautiful but her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the sight. She instantly regretted letting Tyrion talk her into this but then again, seeing her happy brought a faint smile to her lips. It still felt like watching someone that you love, love somebody else. Like a aching bruise on her heart. She had never felt this before. This...unrequited love.

"Leave me," she said, voice almost inaudible. He reminds her of what emotional turmoil she had caused in people. Daenerys wouldn't wish this pain on anyone and yet she can't help it. There is no cure for a broken heart.

Jorah stayed silent through the pain. How could he not? Another knife stabbed deep into his heart like it always had. It never failed. He was beginning to get used to the sting. So much so that he didn't look back this time as he walked away. At least now she knew what was he was feeling. Though it wouldn't last for long.

If only the serpent hadn't already fallen for his dragon queen.

-o0o-

"I wish you could stay longer but then again your ugly face is becoming tiresome," Ashen said, smiling despite the sharp words. Rhiannon grinned at her, white teeth gleaming in the candlelight of the room.

"Rude til the end but I see right through it, _Baratheon._ If your lover allows me to come see you then I will. I can't risk missing out on some ass kicking," she said, tauntingly.

Ashen blushed furiously and cursed herself for such a display of emotion. "She isn't my lover. She is _the queen_. Completely and utterly out of my league, Rhi."

"She was watching us out there you know. I could see it in her eyes." Rhiannon invaded her personal space slowly. Her breath cascading over Ashen's cheek, turning the skin to gooseflesh instantly. She'd never been able to resist her. "I saw the way she watched you like a hawk. She was jealous that I got to touch you. That I've seen every inch of this body."

Rhiannon's fingers dance over a tanned neck, feeling her companion swallow heavily. Her lips turned up into a smirk at the effect she could still cause in her. She saw the taller woman's pulse jump and knew where the blood was rushing to. Her lips found that sensitive spot on her neck and bit down hard.

"Rhi," the serpent growled, grabbing her waist harshly. Instantly she regretted it. Her hands wandered of their own volition. It felt so good to _feel someone_ again. "I think it's time for you to go before we do something we shouldn't."

Rhiannon smoothed her hand down the front of the other woman, aiming for that delectable part she missed so very much. Only for said hand to be grasped forcefully as the door shot open. Greyworm stood in the doorway almost blushing.

Ashen stepped back, breathing a bit harder than normal. "It was nice seeing you, my friend. I hope to see you sooner than later."

Her second rolled her eyes and walked toward the door. Completely annoyed at the Unsullied who interrupted them. "Aye, I'll try my best but _your queen_ probably won't allow me within a foot of the Red Keep. Be safe, meathead."

Ashen watched the door shut behind as they left feeling completely annoyed, and consequently, more hard than she had been before. Damn Rhiannon for being so observant.

 _Fin_


	7. Make love scream

**Disclaimer: Not following the storyline because guess what? This isn't real and I don't own GOT. I'm just a person with a fucked imagination. Enjoy.**

 **-o0o-**

 **How do you make love scream?**

Daenerys sat at the head of the table, eyes glazed over. Usually, the queen would listen to her advisors intently. Giving nods and addressing them as she should. But now, as Varys speaks of the whisperings of his little birds, her mind wanders to the Baratheon standing against the wall. Her arms crossed, listening intently to the spider.

"I've gotten word that Brandon Stark has singlehandedly saved us all from the long night," Varys said in his quiet tone. He could see where the queen's mind was but ignored it respectfully. "It would be wise to invite the remaining Starks here to give thanks for saving the whole of Westeros from certain death."

Daenerys' eyes carressed the woman's body discreetly. It seemed that it only took a fortnight for this rebel to overtake her body and mind. Her fingers flex thinking about touching her soft skin again, feeling the rippling muscle just underneath. The dragon queen clenched her thighs together under the table.

"Aye, but I don't think they'd like traveling all the way down here just to be thanked. That's a long road, milord," Ashen said, voice skeptical. Varys nodded in understanding. They _had_ just lost another member of their family.

Tyrion fought to keep the grin from his lips as he watched his queen ignore everything they were saying. He would need to speak to her alone about her affections toward the bastard. It is becoming painfully obvious that she is compromised. A compromised queen is of no use to the masses.

"What do you think, your grace," Tyrion asked, taking a sip from his wine. He smirked as Daenerys blinked heavily and looked at him in slight confusion. He hoped the bastard would hurry and admit her own feelings. This situation was becoming too hilarious.

"I, um, I agree with Ashen. There is no need for them to pick up everything and travel here. Send a raven expressing my gratitude," She said, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Her heart pounded in her chest as Ashen smiled at her across the room. "If that is all, this meeting is dismissed."

Tyrion sat in his chair, watching the council leave the room. Of course, the Baratheon wandered over to Daenerys with her disarming smile and wit. The way the queen struggled to keep her poise didn't escape his wise eyes. He hid his face in his drink as they spoke.

Ashen braced herself on the table beside the queen, smiling kindly. "Your grace, may I request your audience tonight? I have a matter that we must speak about privately," she said, trying to keep herself together under the queen's unnerving gaze.

Daenerys thought she might sink into the floor beneath her. Being alone with this woman again would be the hardest feat she had faced yet, but she desired to know what this matter was. In her wildest dreams, Ashen would express her undying love. But those are just dreams.

"Yes, of course. I can only hope that this matter is not relating to your... interesting friend," Daenerys said, immediately regretting it. Her jealousy had overcome her randomly. She wanted to disappear. Instead, she looked away to avoid seeing the serpent's reaction.

Ashen blushed deeply and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "No, your grace. This matter stems from our last conversation. I wish to elaborate on a certain matter that I couldn't at the time."

Daenerys' brows shot up and her spine straightened. _What could she mean?_ Her mind wandered to the sexual nature of their encounter and her face threatened to erupt in flames. _Could that be it?_ She could only hope that the bastard recanted her position on that matter.

Tyrion caught her mind wandering off and he sat his chalace down to intervene. "May I speak to her grace alone for a moment, bastard?"

Ashen rolled her eyes and bowed before the queen, holding her eyes with a smirk. Daenerys' lips twitched as she watched the serpent prowl out of the room. That delicious ass swaying as she walked away. It was enough to make the queen want to bend the knee herself.

"We need to talk about your otherwise occupied mind, your grace," Tyrion slurred, breaking her staring spell. Daenerys gave him a scathing look and sighed heavily, completely defeated. "You are in love with the serpent. What do you plan to do about this?"

Daenerys was overcome with trepidation as the words left his mouth. She had yet to admit it aloud. To hear it spoken, so matter of fact, made her mind reel. Her face flushed and she shook with frustration.

"There is nothing to talk about. I can't just _command_ love to bend the knee to me or threaten it with dragon flame," Daenerys ranted, face becoming red. She stood abruptly and made her way to the wine carache. "Tell me, hand. How do I make love scream? How do make it fear me?"

Tyrion chuckled and took a gulp of his wine, savoring the sweet taste. He knew exactly how she felt. Plenty of unrequited loves had flashed before his eyes, passing him by without a second glance. The difference between them is, these women never wanted him like the serpent wanted Daenerys. The dwarf was almost jealous.

"Your grace, did you notice the way your beloved bastard acted while speaking to you," Tyrion asked, conspiratorially. Daenerys held her wine in her hand, face scrunched in confusion. "My queen, she is in love with you and you are so blinded by your own feelings that you can't see it. You must confront her. Take control of the situation."

Daenerys' eyes widened and she gulped her wine unceremoniously. She didn't want to believe him. It was too good to be true. Her knight couldn't possibly feel these mind numbing feelings for her.

Those all encompassing intrusive thoughts coursing through her brain when around her. She couldn't make herself believe that the strong woman could be reduced to that. Daenerys couldn't fathom professing her own feelings either. She felt a fear like no other just thinking about it.

"You are the queen of the seven kingdoms. The Mother of Dragons. The Breaker of Chains. The Unburnt. You conquered two continents, brought dragons back to the world, and walked through flames unscathed," Tyrion said, standing from his chair. He walked toward her slowly as her eyes watered. "If you can do that, you can tell the woman you love how you feel. If anyone is worthy of love, it is you."

Tyrion reached up and squeezed her hand gently before walking away. Daenerys watched him go with tears threatening to spill over. She did not want to admit that he was right. He was always right about everything and she hated that even now, she found nothing false in his statements.

The queen finished off her wine in one gulp and sat down in her chair. In her mind, somehow she found an answer to a question she thought was unanswerable. All of her apprehension disappeared as she pondered it silently. Her lips pulled into a wry smile.

"Love knows no fear."


	8. The Greatest Gift

**-o0o-**

"Seven hells, this is ridiculous."

Ashen Baratheon paced around her room, fists gripping her black locks. For the life of her, she couldn't control her anxious mind. The serpent hadn't felt this way about anyone since she was three and ten. Her infatuation with the cook's daughter was her last attempt at having a real partner. Of course, it didn't turn out the way she wanted but much better.

 _The cook's daughter served the men of the tavern with ease. She carried at least five plates on each arm, spinning around to each table with ease. Ashen's chest beat wildly as she waited for the girl to take her break. The young bastard knew exactly when that break was._

 _The girl removed her apron and shouted to her mother about taking her leave. Ashen jumped into action, leaving out of the tavern to wait outside. Her hands combed through her hair and smoothed out her trousers self consciously._ You've got this, _she thought._ You're a stag.

 _"You sure like watching me don't ya," the girl said snarkily. Ashen jumped but caught herself, trying not to look too meek. The girl's brows raised in a challenge. "You just gonna stand there boy?"_

 _Ashen seethed at her words. Being called a boy was like being burned with a branding iron. Her father had a habit of it and she was still trying to break it. How the old man wanted a boy._

 _"I'm a lady and I fancy you," Ashen said, trying to gain some ground...and regretting it instantly. The girl laughed heartily and clutched her stomach. Her dress rose dangerously as she leaned over to catch her breath. Ashen felt like the dirt at her feet._

 _"You... fancy me? Ashen, you kill me," she said between laughs. The bastard's brows rose and she grinned. The cook's daughter knew her name. "Oh don't look so brash. You're the only girl around here swinging an axe... though I'm the only one swinging a sword."_

 _Ashen blushed and felt those horrid emotions rising further. She'd watched her secretly. The girl knew how to fight like no one else their age. It was the one thing that made her so much more desirable._

 _"Will you be mine," Ashen asked, looking down at her boots. She didn't want to see the revulsion on her face. It would break her beyond repair and she knew it._

 _The cook grinned at Ashen fondly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't plan on being anyone's anything, but if you can beat me in a sparring match I'll be your friend til the day I die."_

 _Ashen looked up at her with a hurt expression before smiling softly. If she couldn't have her as a wife then she could have her as a friend. Maybe after a few years she would change her mind? Maybe..._

 _"Okay, you're on Silver."_

Ashen rolls her eyes at the memory. Rhiannon is a cold bitch but her word is as hard as Valyrian steel. She did relax on the sex part eventually and thank the seven for that. After both their mothers died, the only way they knew how to deal with it was rough, feral sex.

"Where is my fucking mind," Ashen growled. She turned toward the window and cursed under her breath. The sun was finally falling beneath the horizon. Meaning that it was time to go see the queen. "Fuck me. Time to walk into the dragon's den."

 **-o0o-**

Daenerys sat in front of the burning hearth staring at the fire. Missandei worried over her hair in a suspiciously careful manner that she'd never shown before. The queen smiled in amusement as Missandei started over again. The woman was more anxious than her.

"Missandei, you act as if it is you that is proposing," Daenerys said, voice filled with laughter. The handmaiden blushed furiously and continued braiding with purpose. "Are you nervous for me or the seven kingdoms?"

Missandei finished the braid and bit her lip hard. "No, your grace. I am _happy_ for you. For I know that Lady Baratheon will say yes."

Daenerys pulled her dearest friend in front of her and squeezed her hands fondly.

"I hope that she does. I want to see Tyrion's face when he finds out. I can hear him now. _I said **tell** her, not propose!"_

The two women laughed together for a moment and everything was okay. No nerves or jitters. Until, a familiar knock resounded in the chamber. Missandei went wide eyed and hesitated toward the door. The queen laughed and nodded at her to proceed, trying to ignore the butterflies moving in her stomach.

Daenerys listened as the door opened and her serpent came into the room. She knew the sound of her footsteps and the rubbing of her hands on her trousers so very well. Daenerys wondered how she'd become so connected to the Baratheon. But, of course she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ashen came into view, bowing deeply in front of her with that irritating smirk. This time, Daenerys smirked back and watched the woman's facade falter. Ashen blinked a bit and sat down in the chair beside her, feeling less nervous than before.

Silence prevailed for a short moment. The two women looked at each other, feeling completely comfortable for the first around each other. It came as a shock to them both. Those nerves were still there but they felt like they could tell each other anything. Like they were...friends.

Ashen laughed a bit at the thought, making Daenerys look at her in amusement.

"Since when did we become such good friends," Ashen asked, relaxing in her chair. Daenerys pretended to think for a moment, a small smile twitching at her lips.

"I think it was the moment you began making it a point to irritate my soul." Ashen blushed and shook her head. It was so unlike her to do that with anyone besides Rhiannon. She became somber then.

"You know, the moment we met I began to change," Ashen spoke softly. Daenerys sat up a bit straighter, intrigued. "I was so irritated with my own behavior that I took it out on you. It was worse that you took it in stride. You balance me out too well."

Daenerys became serious at her words. They solidified her decision even more, if possible. She felt the same way. If this warrior accepted her proposal, there would be nothing to stand in their way. There would be nothing left for Daenerys to acquire. For she knows that having her will open every door to happiness and power.

Ashen looked up into the queen's eyes and noticed that serious expression, becoming worried. "Are you okay, my queen? Have I mispoken," she said, finishing teasingly. Daenerys rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"I want to know what you needed to speak to me about in private," the queen said, smiling a bit. Ashen sighed and leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. Daenerys licked her lips as that river of black hair fell in waves over her shoulder. _Yes, what a wonderful partner she will be._

"I've been racking my brain over what to give you in return for my legitimization. I know it's a small matter to you but to me... it means the world Daenerys. I have to repay you in _some_ way," Ashen's voice descended into shakiness as she spoke. The emotions became too much.

Daenerys watched with a heavy heart, wanting desparately to reach out and hold her. To tell her that she wwants nothing more than to have her forever. That would certainly be the most wonderful gift to receive.

"With that being said, I don't know what you would want. You have everything at your beck and call. What can a former bastard give you," Ashen threw her hands up in exasperation. She felt horribly inadequate. The Baratheon was so unfamiliar with gift giving when it wasn't the gift of death.

Daenerys smirked suddenly, standing from her chair. Her serpent didn't know that there were two things she wanted in the world and both could very well be in front of her. One, a spouse, and two, children. Ashen watched in confusion as the queen came to stand in front of her. That mischievous smirk smoothing into a soft smile.

"Ashen Baratheon, I thought you knew me better than this," Daenerys said, moving behind her intended. Ashen blushed and tensed up as the queen placed her hands on her shoulders. "What I want is not something that you can buy. Actually, you could but i wouldn't take the money."

Ashen frowned in confusion and tried to figure it out, completely failing. "Can you give me a hint or a clue?"

Daenerys laughed and moved in front of her. She savored the look of pure ignorance on her serpent's face. So beautiful and strong, so clueless. The queen became serious suddenly, remembering the possibility of rejection she was facing. She steeled herself with all the strength she could muster, staring into those blue eyes.

"The greatest gift you could give me, Ashen Baratheon, first of your name, is your hand," Daenerys said, reaching out. Ashen's confusion deepened. "Be my queen."

For the first time in her life, The Serpent Knight, bane of many a man's existence, was stunned into silence. Comepletely statuelike and unmoving, her eyes watered fiercely. Since her mother died, she had not wept. No tear had fallen and now her eyes ached painfully at the foreign action. She couldn't tell if this was a dream.

Daenerys watched with increasing apprehension and worry as her intended shed a single tear. The queen wondered if it was due to her not wanting this but she set that thought aside. Kneeling in front of her knight, Daenerys took her face in her hands and wiped the tear away softly.

"Am I so repulsive that you shed a tear," she said, voice full of mirth. Ashen shook her head and laughed, sniffing away the tears. Her watery eyes connected with the queen's and she felt completely unworthy for such beauty. "Is that a yes or a no? I'm not letting you leave the Red Keep either way."

Ashen cradled her face gently and ran her thumb over her cheek. _Mother, Father, you've blessed me. How could she want me?_

If you thought for a moment that I would say no," Ashen began shakily, leaning closer to her queen. Daenerys' breath caught in her throat, eyes welling with tears she'd been holding in for years. She held back a sob.

"You don't know me as well as I thought."

 _Their lips danced like wind and fire._

 _ **-o0o-**_

 _Fin_


	9. Queens of Ashes

**Sorry for the wait. Writers block and I'm making music and shit. SORRY. Follow my SoundCloud at /kalikacold**

 **Thanks! ENJoy!**

 **-o0o-**

I scratched my scalp awkwardly as Daenerys and Tyrion battled it out over our betrothal.

The servants had been informed by Missandei and brought in a large chair, a bit bigger than Daenerys', for me to sit in. It was no doubt the king's chair. My father's chair. For some reason I couldn't feel bad about that, the conversation buzzing around me was much too entertaining.

"Your grace, I can't say that I expected to be quite literally bombarded by this news of marriage. I only have one question. What were you thinking? Did you even consider speaking to me beforehand?"

I clenched my lips together to keep from laughing as Daenerys began a rant about being the queen and making her own choices. Varys looked at me appraisingly, likely trying to understand what it was she saw in me. I wanted to know too. All I did was drive her insane.

"Your grace, this could actually be wonderful for the Seven Kingdoms," Varys said suddenly. All eyes snapped to the bald man and I silently urged him to continue. "Lady Barartheon _is_ a Baratheon now. Many people are loyal to the name. This betrothal will join the houses and bring any who oppose you to your side."

I hadn't thought about that but it was correct. After my legitimization, I became the last Baratheon. All who loved my father would be behind me when the news got out, if it hadn't already. Something inside me became giddy and I smiled at my future wife. We are bringing the Seven Kingdoms together.

Daenerys grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed gently, returning my smile. My face blushed a bit and Tyrion rolled his eyes at me, smirking slightly. My betrothed smirked widely at Varys and stood from her chair. I followed her lead, not exactly sure what to do with my new title.

"Thank you Lord Varys, for ridding my Hand of his worries. Though, I wouldn't have listened to them either way," she said, smiling slightly at the dwarf. Tyrion stuck out his tongue at her and sipped his wine. I felt bad for him, being the voice of reason and all.

"If you don't listen to me, what use do I have," he said, throwing up his littele hands. I laughed under my breath and earned a glare.

"You are wonderful comic relief when necessary," I said, laughing. Daenerys joined in as we exited the room. Tyrion's complaints echoed behind us. A few curses as well.

"Do you think he really opposed our betrothal," I asked quietly, looking ahead. Daenerys pursed her lips for a moment before taking my hand in hers. My body heated up on command as she squeezed gently.

"I think...that Tyrion just loves giving me a hard time. If you're having second thoughts I can always have your head on a spike for treason, Queen Ashen, first of your name."

I stopped for a moment and gave her a wife eyed look. She stared back at me with that regal look on her face that always made me want to rip it off. When it faltered ever so slightly, I burst into laughter. Daenerys followed in kind, making me fall even more in love with her. I wanted to hear her laugh for the rest of my days.

Even if it's at my expense.

 **-o0o-**

"Listen all! Queen Daenerys, First of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, The Unburnt, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and Mother of Dragons has chosen her...consort," Tyrion announced to the square. The roar of the crowd had ceased as he finished her long title and all was silent other than the gasps and whispers.

Daenerys smiled from her makeshift thrones, positioned under sunshade. The crowd speculated as Tyrion gave a dramatic pause and the queen became nervous. _What if they don't like my decision?_ Daenerys shook her head discretely as her Hand waved the guards to present her beloved to the commoners. _I am the queen and I have chosen._

Ashen bite her lip and adjusted her armor as the Unsullied lead her out of the Red Keep. She felt like an exotic animal being put on display. They had tried to powder her like they did Daenerys but the serpent wouldn't have it. Nor would she wear those elegant dresses or fragile trousers. They decided to make her a new set of armor instead.

The armor was all black with intricate designs etched in sterling silver. The breastplate held her new sigil in silver and red. A large serpent eating its tail lie there still, but now a red three headed dragon was being encircled. When she first saw it, her heart had felt heavy. Everything was becoming so real. She wanted to see her betrothed's reaction.

As they stepped through the door, the crowd couldn't see her and she was thankful. Not because she was afraid of their reaction but because she didn't want to see Rhiannon's face. Ashen hadn't had time to tell her. She just knew that her best friend wouldn't approve but Ashen couldn't get herself to care. _Daenerys loves me. She actually loves me and she's going to be mine._

Ashen felt a sudden surge of confidence wash over her as they made it down to Tyrion. She wanted to let her people know that this era will be golden for them. Never will she see her people live in squalor again. For she has the power to change it now. To change the legacy her father left.

"Move aside," she said, commandingly. As they did as told, The Serpent Knight remembered herself after these weeks of being subservient. She had been one of the greatest commanders and now she can really command.

The crowd roared as they looked upon her. Ashen's lips spread into a smile as the people closest to the platform reached for her legs. Her eyes ran over the faces of her people. She knew so many of them and vowed to help them see better days than before.

"Her grace has chosen Lady Ashen Stormborn of House Baratheon, First of her name, The Serpent Knight and leader of the Fleabottom Rebellion to be her Queen," Tyrion announced as the crowd quieted. He winked at her as she noticed the change in her title. The crowd went absolutely insane.

Daenerys stood from her chair as the people began to chant her beloved's name. _Serpent Knight! Serpent Knight!_ They chanted so loudly that she almost felt the wood shake beneath her feet. The queen grabbed her love's hand and Ashen looked at her with that expression. That strong look she had when they first met. The one that made her fall in love.

Ashen kissed her loves cheek and turned to the crowd, waving at them to be quiet for a moment. They quieted down quickly and the serpent stepped forward, steeling herself. She need to let them know her plans. As she looked over the crowd, Rhiannon came into view. She sat atop a carriage lazily. For some reason, a small smile graced her friend's face. Rhiannon nodded softly and waved her on. Ashen felt empowered.

"My people, I grew up alongside you all. I've lived in the dirt and grime of Fleabottom. I've fought for food and begged for money. I've been under the heel of the higher classes, even if the king _was_ my father. I _fought_ and killed for you. I gave you a just queen in my betrothed. A strong woman with a kind heart.

Do not think that I will become like the kings and queens before. No, I have fought for you and I will continue to fight for you until my dying day. Fleabottom will not remain a slum. We will rebuild it and make worthy of you. We will give you enough food for seconds and thirds. No child will go hungry. The winters will not kill the weak anymore. I vow this to you."

Many in the crowd shed tears as the young child that at one time could barely lift her axe stood before them a hardened warrior and a soon to be just queen. Ashen paused for a moment and grabbed Daenerys' hand, pulling her forward gently. The queen held back tears and squeezed in support.

"My queen chose me out of love but she also knew my heart. Not just the warmth of it but the coldness I have for any I oppose. Those who wish you any harm will meet her grace's flames. For she is the Queen of Fire. But, I will slaughter all that remain and we will rule over the ashes she has left behind!"

The crowd roared again, louder than before. The fire in Ashen's eyes made her words that much more potent. Ashen stared out over the crowd as they began chant a different title. One that she didn't recognize but she knew she set them up for it. Honestly, it wasn't that bad.

"Queens of the Ashes! Queens of the Ashes!"

Daenerys stood completely shocked after Ashen's speech. She felt even more attracted to her, if possible. Silently, she hoped that Ashen was completely done with this speech. She had yet to bed her and now seemed like a good enough time as any. _Gods I've wasted so much time. I could've had her earlier._

A sudden roar came from the sky and everyone looked towards it. Three dragons circled the Red Keep lazily, beautiful and majestic. Ashen smiled as she saw them for the second time. They didn't seem to stay here long but when she was intrigued by the sight of them. Ashen felt on like she was doing everything right and the look on her love's face told her as much.

"Thank you," Ashen said, touching Daenerys' shoulder. The queen smiled lovingly and kissed her plump lips without hesitation. The crowd cheered like perverts at the display and Tyrion rolled his eyes. _Showboaters._

"Don't thank me yet," she replied, winking at her. Ashen raised her brows and Dany chuckled discreetly. "Just wait until we have court. You'll wish I kept you as a prisoner."

Ashen thought hard as the guards led them back up the steps. She didn't hear much of what Tyrion was spewing beside her.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	10. We Shall

**-o0o-**

I knocked on Dany's door gently, feeling incredibly awkward with the guards beside me. They were kneeling on the ground with their spears in front of them, heads bowed in respect. It made me feel uneasy. For I am not royalty yet. I still feel like a bastard.

"Please stand, it is much too early for such a thing," I said kindly. They looked confused for a moment before they began to move.

The door opened suddenly just as they were on their feet, and they kneeled down again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Daenerys with an annoyed expression. It turned into shock almost immediately. She looked like she was readying herself to be painted or sculpted. She only wore robes and her hair lie majestically over her shoulders.

"You've finally come to discuss our wedding I presume," she said, stepping to the side for me to enter. I walked inside the room trying to get my tongue to work again. How was it that the gods allowed me to be loved by such a beautiful creature?

"Yes, I wanted to go over the guest list. I have brothers and sisters of the bastard variety that I want to be present. Some of which I do not know. I want to send out an invitation to each house and have them legitimized at the wedding."

Daenerys hesitated for a moment before chuckling. "I thought you were coming here to finally bed me but you've come to speak of politics. You wound me, my love."

My face flushed and I looked away to hide my embarrassment. I knew she was blunt but damn it I wasn't ready. "Who knows. After you give me what I want anything can happen," I said, regaining my wit.

Daenerys' brows rose in amusement and she came to sit down beside me. Her robes fell open almost on cue, revealing her milky skin. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering and to know that I didn't have to hide it turned me on even more.

"No matter how much you want to deny it, you are already a queen, Ashen. You have inspired quite the following. Fleabottom has been cheering since our announcement. You may do anything you please, within reason. No need to ask me," she said, sipping her cup of wine. I grinned discreetly.

"Good, good. I will send the ravens on the morrow. But, I am curious about who you wish to invite. You tend to be overzealous."

Daenerys became thoughtful, no doubt going over the houses that she could align herself with further. "Of course we will invite the Starks. I wish to meet them. It seems they have quite the influence. The Mormonts of course. Ser Jorah and his lady sister are always welcomed. Hmm, the Martells and The Tyrells as well. Maybe Daario Naharis. I wish to speak him about the state of Mereen."

I nodded along until the last name. I had heard her and Tyrion talking about him before.

"Isn't he in love with you? Are you sure that is a good idea? I don't want to kill anyone at our wedding. I've heard it's a bad omen."

"Daario is a reasonable man. He knows how to take rejection. Now, I'm done playing at politics for the night," she said, running her eyes over me. She took one last sip of her wine and sat it on the table. "Take off your clothes."

I just stared at her, wondering if she was serious. "I don't think I will, your grace. I'm not one of the little boys you've played around with. I'm a queen now."

Daenerys stood slowly, stalking toward me with all the poise of a predator. My lips quirked upward as she stood in front of me, one perfect brow arched in challenge. I couldn't help myself. I had to run my hands over her beautiful hips. She was so warm.

"You would question your queen?" Her voice was more sultry than I had yet to witness. It was doing wonders to my body. I don't think I have ever been as hard as I am right now.

"Yes. Do you plan to do anything about it?"

Daenerys grinned at me and lowered herself to her knees. My entire body flushed as her hands caressed my thighs. "It seems as if your loyalties are weakening. Should I give you something to fight for, your grace?"

I sat back in my chair as if it were a throne, smirking down at my betrothed. On the inside, I was shaking. "If you think you can, little Targaryen. However, I don't think my doubts can be shaken easily. Mine is the fury, remember?"

There was a fire in her eyes that I'd seen before. I learned not long ago not to ever say no to Daenerys Targaryen. Now, I wanted to see to what lengths she would take this little role play. From the looks of it she would take it farther than I hoped and thank the gods for that.

"We will surely see."

Daenerys hastily began to remove my boots like they were an enemy. I chuckled quietly as I watched a serious look come over her face. She was so determined to show me whatever it was that she wanted to prove. Once they were discarded she started on my trousers. The anticipation was killing me.

When she finally got them off, I removed my jerkin myself. I might need to learn patience but when a woman such as my betrothed desires me I will not keep her waiting longer than necessary. Her hands smoothed up my bare thighs to the place I needed her the most, resulting in goosebumps.

"I see that you've chosen your sigil quite well, your grace. A serpent in mind and body," she hissed, gripping my swollen member in her dainty hands. My body tensed up hard but I couldn't help laughing aloud.

"You're supposed to be showing me your worth not admiring my cock," I laughed. Daenerys only rolled her eyes at me, tightening her grip. I almost jumped through the ceiling.

Her lips wrapped around me gently, like a kiss. I took a sharp breath in at the soul shattering feeling. It had been a long time since I had a woman. If you call a month a long time. I had been so wrapped up in the rebellion and leading my people that I didn't make time for pleasure. Now, I wonder how I lived without it.

"Seven hells," I whispered, gripping her silver locks in my fingers gently. I could feel her smile around me but I couldn't look at her or my mind would be overwhelmed.

As time went on, my toes were beginning to curl painfully and I thought I wouldn't last much longer. I pushed her shoulders back gently, trying to get her to ease off, but she wouldn't stop. I wiped some sweat from my brow and tried to hold on for dear life.

"Daenerys, I don't want this to be over prematurely," I rasped, eyes rolling into the back of my head. It was like she didn't need to breathe. I could feel her throat constricting around me like a vise and I almost lost it.

She finally let me go, wiping her smirking lips. "Have you regained your faith, your grace? Or do you need another demonstration?"

I was over the games by now and I'm sure it showed on my face. The only game I wanted to play was in the bed and we would both be winning. I picked her up off the ground easily, ignoring her surprised yelp. I laid her on the bed hastily, ripping off the annoying robe.

"Your enthusiasm is exciting," Daenerys said, leaning up on her elbows. I rolled my eyes and pushed her back down on the bed, kissing down her ivory skin. She tasted so good already. "I could get used to this."

I wrapped my lips around her hard bundle of nerves and all of the annoying words she was planning on spewing died in her throat in favor of beautiful moans. I pushed her legs down before they could wrap around my head and dove in deeper. She tasted so good. Like Dornish wine and lemon cakes. My favorite.

"Oh gods!"

Daenerys arched her hips up into my mouth hard, bucking against me for more. The grip of her hands in my hair was hard but it urged me on. I couldn't help but grab my cock to give it some relief. I had never been so worked up in my life. Just knowing that she is mine does something to me.

I could tell by the way her breathing was coming sharp and the twitching of her hips that she was close, but I couldn't very well let her cum now could I? I wanted to feel that firsthand. When I pulled away, she whined pitifully but it didn't deter me.

"Why did you stop," she asked, sitting up to look at me with those lidded eyes. I pulled her down to the edge of the bed, ignoring her completely. I only had one thing on my mind.

I gripped her hip firmly, rubbing my cock against her entrance. I could already feel her warmth and I couldn't wait to get inside. It looked a bit ridiculous though. Seeing as she is much smaller than me in every way but from the way her hips were pushing towards me she didn't mind.

When I finally pushed inside her, I couldn't help the deep moan that came out of me. Daenerys gripped my arms hard, nails digging into my skin. I stopped for a moment to give her time to adjust, though I doubted that it was necessary. She was sopping.

Her hips pushed toward me And I took that as my cue. I began thrusting into her slowly, building up momentum. The sheer heat and tightness of her beckoned me forth like a siren. The sounds she made only served to make me that much more aroused if possible. I scooted up on the bed draping my body over hers, thrusting harder.

Daenerys pulled me down into a heated kiss. "Gods, I love you," she moaned into my mouth.

All of a sudden, the fire in me seemed to come to a simmer. The soft look in her eyes making my hips slow down. This wasn't fucking anymore. The weight of my love for her hit me hard.

I peppered kisses all over face gently, eyes beginning to water. "As I love you, Daenerys. I am yours."

I thrusted deeper into her over and over until her mouth dropped open, her body spasming hard. The iron grip around my cock threw me into my own orgasm. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body and I collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck gently.

We just lie there for a moment, completely connected and comfortable. After such an experience, I could only run my fingertips over her face. I felt a new appreciation for her, however superficial it may seem. Almost everything about her was perfect and enrapturing. I never stood a chance.

A thoughtful look came over her face and I kissed her lips. "What are you thinking so hard about? We're supposed to be basking in the afterglow," I laughed. Daenerys rolled over to look at me inquisitively.

"Are you able to have children," she asked quietly, moving my hair away from my face. I was surprised by the question but I kept my composure.

"I don't know but if a woman comes before us bearing a black headed child, we will have the answer," I laughed. I rolled off of her carefully, lying on my side to gaze upon her face.

She seemed to be thinking even harder now but about something unpleasant. I grabbed her hand gently. "My dragons are the only children I will ever have. I want you to know what you will be giving up for me," Daenerys whispered, staring me in the eyes.

It seemed as though she was close to tears. It hurt my heart to see her in so much pain. I grabbed her up in my arms and held her to my breast. "Are you sure of this? How do you know for sure?"

"When I was married to Drogo, I lost a child. He was to be the stallion that mounted the world but it wasn't so. A witch doctor cursed my womb to never quicken again."

Anger stabbed at me but I stamped it down in favor of consoling my love. Suddenly, I became overwhelmed with a sense of determination. "We will prove her wrong. The world will see the joining of our houses in the flesh again one day. I vow it," I said adamantly, holding her tighter.

Daenerys looked up at me with a soft smile, pressing her lips against my own. I dove into it with abandon, trying to show my devotion to her. The thought of seeing her with child made that fire burn below my waist again. She laughed when she felt it pressing against her stomach.

"Shall we begin now," she said, climbing on top of me like a mount. I smirked and grabbed her hips.

"We shall."


	11. Only the beginning

**-o0o-**

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words," Tyrion said, smiling kindly between the two of us. 

Looking into Daenerys' eyes, I couldn't help feeling ecstatic. The day had finally come. Our friends were here and my brother and sister stood witness to our union. Sadly, most had them had been rooted out by the Lannisters. However, everything was falling into place. 

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days," we chorused together, smiling from ear to ear. 

We pressed our lips together softly and the cheers of our people echoed throughout the hall. I pressed my forehead against hers, reveling in the moment. I knew I would remember it even when hard times fall upon us. When I think nothing more can go wrong. 

"Hell yeah," Rhiannon yelled, standing up on a table. Daenerys and I chuckled as she raised a glass to the sky. "I propose a toast to my friend, The Serpent Knight of Fleabottom, and Queen Daenerys Targaryen! Only the strongest knight can manage to get under the queen's dress and stay there! To their long reign!"

The people laughed and raised their glasses as well, cheering loudly. Daenerys and I walked down the steps to our table, ready to begin the feast. The drinks were flowing and the smell of the food saturated everything. 

"Do you feel like a queen yet, your grace," Daenerys whispered into my ear. I chuckled and pulled out her chair like a gentleman. 

"Not yet. When I begin putting my plans for Westeros in motion I will."

I looked out over the people and smiled. Rhiannon was dancing with some random girl, of course. Tyrion was having himself a jolly time with a woman I don't recognize. I could spot Gendry over the crowd. His black hair the same as mine. Beside him stood an unknown black haired girl, and the Starks. 

I should have known the wolves would be uncomfortable in a party environment. The man I presume to be Jon Snow caught my eye and I waved him over, along with my brother and...presumably my new sister. I felt slightly nervous about meeting her. 

Daenerys glances at the girl, squinting her eyes slightly. "You two look alike. If not for the height difference and your scars. Hmm, her hair is much shorter than yours as well but those blue eyes say it all," she said kindly, squeezing my hand. I gave a strained smile, thinking about which stronghold she could be from. 

Jon Snow came up to our table first, looking stoic as ever. The whole group bowed before us and I still felt slightly awkward. However, I held my composure as I had seen Daenerys do before and stood up to greet them formally. 

"Starks, Baratheons, you may rise," I said regally. Daenerys strained not to laugh at my acting. "I'm happy you all made it to our wedding. Queen Daenerys has had the pleasure of meeting you all but I have not. I am Ashen Baratheon, First of Her Name, The Serpent Knight of Fleabottom, and The Queen of Ashes. I wish to know your names."

Jon Snow, or Targaryen as I had heard, looked miffed, all of them did really. He regained control quickly and stepped forward. As Lord Paramount of the North, it was his responsibility to introduce his party. 

"I am Jon Snow, Warden of the North, this is my wife Sansa Stark, and her sister Arya Stark," he said, before turning to my family. "These are Gendry Waters and Mya Stone, your..sister and brother, your grace." 

My brows threatened to rise when he said wife but I wiped it from my mind. Cousins were known to marry.

I had already known Gendry since he was a young boy, following me around. It was he who had forged weapons for the Fleabottom rebellion. As soon as he was finished I sent him to the North to help this Jon Snow. He smiled at me in mirth and I suddenly felt the need to speak to them alone. I missed him terribly. 

"My queen, I will be speaking to my family in private. I know you will keep the Starks good company while I am away," I said, kissing her lips sweetly. 

"Of course. Don't be away too long. I might begin thinking you have cold feet."

I laughed, smoothing my hand over her hips I passed. "Never, my queen. Never."

I waved my brother and sister behind me and made my way to an empty corridor beside the dining hall. Gendry pulled me into a hug immediately, taking me off guard. I smiled and patted his back. It had been a while since we were in each other's presence without fearing for our lives. 

"Sister, I knew you did it but I wasn't expecting you to marry the dragon queen," he said, laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes at him. "The Serpent Knight? People still call you that bollocks?"

My sister laughed behind him and I couldn't be mad them. "Yes, they do. Maybe because I slaughter hordes of Lannister soldiers and they were afraid to call me anything else. Take note, brother," I said, shoving him gently. I turned to Mya now, wanting to know everything. 

"Mya Stone? You're from the Vale then. I'm very thankful that you came here. Gendry I could've done without."

She grinned, reminding me of myself, and reached out her hand. "Yes, I was afraid at first. Seeing as Cersei Lannister had assassins in route to take my head like she did our siblings. However, when you wrote about yourself being a legitimized bastard I knew it wasn't a ploy."

I took her hand and shook it firmly, glancing at our brother briefly. He smiled at us. That smile where you know everything is coming together the way it should. I wonder what father would say if he saw us now, his last remaining children. The only legitimate Baratheons left, bastard or not. 

I released her hand and straightened my spine. "I have news for you both. I would like to legitimize you as trueborn Baratheon heirs here at my wedding celebration. I need a Lord or Lady in Storm's End," I said, looking for any reactions on their faces. 

Gendry looked positively ecstatic. I couldn't say the same for Mya. She looked rather troubled about it. I couldn't understand why. The label of bastard is not a particularly flattering one and our line is in need of replenishing. 

"I've become accustom to the Vale. The mountains are my home and being in Storm's End would be like imprisonment for me. If being legitimized means being sentenced to to leave my home then I refuse," Mya said confidently. 

I was speechless for a moment. I related to what she said. If I didn't have the responsibility of helping my people, I would have remained a bastard and lived in Fleabottom forever. Never gaining the chance to meet my beautiful queen and marry her. Even still, I would have been happy. 

"I understand... I will not force you to stay at Storm's End as long as Gendry becomes lord of Storm's End. Don't worry little brother, I won't force you to stay there," I sighed, feeling very soft for compromising. I just want them to be happy. 

Gendry smiled a bit wider, looking very distant for a moment. "Thank you, Ashen. Now all I have to do is ask Jon Snow a million questions about what a lord does and we'll be fine!"

Mya and I laughed heartily. Gendry would do fine, I knew that in my bones. It was the way he looked at one of the Stark girl's that made me so sure. Arya Stark, I think it was. I saw the darkness in her but I saw it in my mirror too. I saw it in everyone around me but it wasn't darkness so much as it was strength. My brother had found a lady worthy of Storm's End. A wolf among stags and serpents and dragons. 

Mya and Gendry kneeled in front of Daenerys and I in front of our party. Their heads were bowed respectfully, waiting for me to say the words. We both held a sword in our hands tightly. However, images of my father bounced around in my mind. I was doing something he never had the balls to do. I didn't know whether he would be angry or proud. For once, I didn't care. 

"I, Ashen Stormborn Of House Baratheon, First of Her Name, Queen of the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, The Serpent Knight of Fleabottom and Queen of the Ashes-"

"I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt and Mother of Dragons-"

I raised my sword toward Mya first, tapping each of her shoulders gently. 

"Mya Stone of the Vale, I hereby name you Mya Baratheon. Daughter of the Mountains, stand before us as a legitimized daughter of House Baratheon!"

She stood slowly, smiling shyly as the room erupted into cheers. I could hear Rhiannon cat calling behind me and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would think my sister was hot. From the blush on Mya's face I knew what was going to happen if Rhi even spoke to her. 

I raised my hand, effectively quieting the room. Daenerys placed her sword on Gendry's shoulder, looking amazingly regal and strong. I watched as she began her speech with a heavy heart. My little brother had accomplished much in his life. To see him about to become a lord was unreal. 

"Gendry Waters of Fleabottom, I hereby name you Lord Gendry Baratheon, First of His Name, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and legitimized son of House Baratheon!"

Gendry rose from the ground smiling from ear to ear. "Ours is the fury," he yelled dramatically, wrapping his arm around Mya. 

We laughed as the people cheered and banged their mugs on the tables. I bit my lip against the happy tears that threatened to spill. Seeing them so happy made me even happier. Even though I had just met Mya, the familiar bond was growing. She looked like she could be my legitimate sister, which she was. 

Danerys wrapped her arm around my waist as we watched them drink with the rest of the party. Gendry always close to Arya Stark, who looked like she was having the time of her life, and Mya trying not to have her face burned off from blushing at Rhiannon's lewd remarks.

"You did a good deed, Ashen. I do believe I chose well," Daenerys said, leaning against me heavily. I smiled and kissed her hair gently. 

"This is only the beginning, my queen."


	12. Epilogue

**-o0o-**

"Mother! Rob won't let me have the sword and it's my turn!"

Daenerys smiled softly, running after our wild children. I watched the scene without even blinking. These past few years I've realized how lucky I am. Little Robert and Rhaenys have changed both of us in more ways than can be imagined. They were more than I thought they would be.

 _"All you have to do is push. I'm here, my love," I cooed, trying to stay calm under the strength of Daenerys' grip on my hand._

 _She glared at me, causing me to wither under the intensity. "You don't have to go through this! Fuck you!"_

 _I decided that speaking wasn't as encouraging as I thought it would. Instead, I held her hand as she screamed and nearly broke my fingers. I watched as the Maester forced her to keep pushing and breathing. I cried as our children, twins, came into the world with a war cry that rivaled my own in battle. I was in uttter awe and stupifying confusion._

 _"A boy and a girl, your majesties. Unexpected but beautiful," Maester Farkas whispered, gently handing them over to Daenerys._

 _All of the anger and pain that once marred her beautiful face drained away. All of the fear I felt drained away as I looked upon my children, our children. Black of hair and violet eye, they were beautiful. The earthshattering cries ceased immediately when they were pressed against their mother's bosom._

 _"Gods be good," Daenerys choked. Tears of joy trickled down her glistening skin. I didn't notice my own falling from my chin._ _She looked up at me excitedly. "Twins, Ashen. We have two children."_

 _I worked my jaw, trying to get words out that would make sense. "Seven hells.."_

 _She chuckled at me before helping them feed from her breasts. I couldn't get over their odd features. Violet of eye and black of hair? Gods be good, our dynasty will be made into songs and tales told for millennia._

 _"Robert and Rhaenys. They will be named Robert and Rhaenys Targaryen," Daenerys said, looking at me with a love that I had yet to experience. An unexpected sob erupted from me and I wrapped my arms around my family._

 _"Thank you, Daenerys. Thank you."_

 _There were not enough words to encompass what I felt. All I could do was thank her and I promised to never stop._

Rhaenys pulls on my leg frantically, Black her curling wildly about her little head. I smile brightly, picking her up into my arms. She has grown so fast that reality is beginning to hit me. One day I won't be able to carry her about.

"What is it, my love? Has your brother tugged on your hair again," I asked, tickling her playfully. Rhaenys giggled and squirmed around in my arms.

"No! Mother wants you to see something. Look," she said, pointing towards the gardens. I followed her finger curiously.

Daenerys was being down to Robert's level as he placed a beautiful white rose in her hair. The small play sword I had gifted the children was forgotten. He must have hacked at the rose bush until it produced a flower. Judging by the destroyed bush, I was correct.

I smiled and moved towards them. Robert was nothing like his namesake. He was well mannered, even at five, and loved to read just as much as learning the sword. A well balanced child if I've ever seen one. Rhaenys was more like Daenerys and I, intense and rough in everything she did. I admired the differences in my babes.

"Our son is a gentleman yet," Daenerys said, fixing the rose into place. "I don't remember a time when you brought me flowers from the garden."

I rolled my eyes and sat Rhaenys in her feet. We watched her run after the sword quickly, swinging it about. "You never did like flowers. You liked wine and physical displays of affection," I said, smirking at my wife.

Robert tugged at my hand gently, smiling wide. "Momma, do you want a rose? I wanted to get you one but there isn't any black ones," he said, becoming frustrated. I had to choke back my laughter.

"It's alright, buddy. How about making sure your sister doesn't hurt herself...or anyone? Hmm?"

Robert smiled big and ran after his sister, whom was hitting the ground with the small practice sword. Daenerys and I watched them, holding each other comfortably. What more could I have asked for in this life? I don't have an answer.

"I'm sure this is more than you expected when you rebelled against Cersei," Daenerys said jokingly, kissing my lips. I watched her run after our children, berating them for horse playing.

I closed my eyes for a moment and let memories rush around in my head. The bloodshed of the rebellion. Meeting Daenerys for the first time. That look of surprise and irritation on her face that I loved so much. Our children being born. The feeling of pure love that baptized me at our wedding.

"Yes. It was," I whispered, looking up at the ever falling sun. I could almost feel my father grinning down at me over his cup of ale.

"Hope you see this old man. I bested you in everything."

Daenerys bursted into laughter and my head whipped towards her. The children were tickling her as hard as they could as she held the sword away from them. What a beautiful scene to see. What a beautiful family.

 _Thank you, Daenerys.._

 **If you don't like it... I should be doing a prequel and maybe some one shots about their life. However, my mind is wandering elsewhere. Do expect more GOT stories from me though. My mind is just going elsewhere. Thanks!**


End file.
